1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing device, a printing method, and a storage medium for a printing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One proposed printer system includes a printer that analyzes and prints SVG documents and a formatting server that converts HTML documents into SVG documents as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2002-91726 (see FIG. 1 and page 5). In this printing system, the formatting server converts each received HTML document into an SVG document, and the printer analyzes and prints the converted SVG document. The printing system rotates an image having specification of an A4 horizontal page layout by 90 degrees to an orientation-changed image corresponding to an A4 vertical paper layout.